Server Rules
It is expected that the rules are honoured by players. If someone is found violating the rules they will be reminded of the rules and given a warning in the first instance. In event of a second violation penalties may be applied, including, but not limited to loss of XP, gold, and/or items. Repeated violations can result in a ban. Reporting Violations If you wish to report a violation of the rules its always best to back it up with evidence unless its something we can clearly determine by ourselves. Screenshots and chatlogs are ideal. You can report such violations via the Forums by sending a private message to any Admin or DM. '1) RULE OF CONFLICT' 1.1) Naming/Background - No modern, profanity or celebrity names, any Dungeons and Dragons (DnD) setting names (except celebrity/god) are acceptable. Immersion breaking names are not allowed. Your character also has to have a name (on other words, no "Nameless", "No name" characters). No titles in name. - Real life "earth" or modern world is not acceptable background. Using the multiple different DnD settings (We don't include Ravnica or rest of the MtG in this despite WotC) is allowed for background. - Playing children of god or other famous entities is not allowed. 1.2) Cheating/Exploiting/muling - Cheating is forbidden. - Exploiting game or server bugs for own gain is forbidden. - Muling and transferring items between own characters is forbidden. Or using middlehand to do it. Giving gifts is also something you should do in character, not out of character. 1.3) Player versus Player (PvP) - Consent required for PvP, if consent is not given, the decliner need to move elsewhere and cease whatever antagonistic activity was taking place if any. (Insults, threats, etc) - If your character dies in PvP, avoid conflict or contact for day, unless in character (IC) reasons give another result. (such as being captured) - Abilities, spells or other things that aren't in game engine requires consent of the DM (in events, or situations they are present in) or all players it affects to. If no consent is given, then the said abilities just can't be used. '2) RULE OF BEING' 2.1) Language/Profanity - English and DnD languages are only server languages. - Only in character profanity is allowed, this does not include modern curses, but rather sigil cant or similar. - Avoid being unnecessarily offensive Out of Character (OOC). 2.2) Griefing / Harrassing / Adult Roleplay (RP) - Griefing is forbidden. (Killing/stealing/otherwise picking on others for no reason) - Out of Character (OOC) Harrassing is forbidden. If you are told to stop, then you stop. - Adult RP is allowed with every participants consent only and always in private, even after the act. No sexually orientated RP involving children. 2.3) God-moding/metagaming/autoing - God-moding is forbidden. (Such as acts of invulnerability, unpreventable activities or attempts to utilize power/influence unfit for player character, etc.) - Metagaming is forbidden. (Using out of character knowledge to gain upper hand of others, such as using information in in character forum stories) - Autoing is forbidden. (Doing something without giving way to avoid it even if there would be reason to be able to avoid it.) '3) RULE OF POWERS' 3.1) Dungeon Masters (DM) word is law. DMs generally will be relaxed and not be hardarses. 3.2) DMs are volunteer working, they need not argue about every small argument/case. 3.3) If you disagree with DM ruling, contact that DM or other DM and explain your case politely. Breaking the rules ''If you break the rules you will depending on severity first get warned by DMs not to repeat it, and if you continue breaking rules you will then get a temporary ban from the server. If you attempt to circumvent the ban, or still break rules after the ban is over we reserve the right to permanently ban you from the server. '' Build Restrictions In Sigil - City of Doors (SCoD) there is no restrictions on what kind of build you can make, no arbitrary numbers of levels you'd have to pick for overall build. General rule of thumbs to us is that if in build it's not prevented by mechanics then it can be done. Category:Rules Category:Main Topics